1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical equipment and an electric power control system using a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a demand for power-saving has increased to solve environmental problems. It is considered as one of measures for solving the environmental problems to forcibly restrict electric power supply by an electric power supplier.
In order to materialize such a power-saving scheme, air-conditioners and OA (Office Automation) devices provided with an electric power saving function have been commercialized. For example, there is an air-conditioner that automatically sets a so-called power-saving mode in which the air-conditioner is intermittently operated, when temperature and humidity reach predetermined setting values. In such an air-conditioner or OA device, a power-saving control is performed based on a setting value set for each device and a use condition of each device, and is performed under an individual control.
Moreover, there is suggested a system in which electric power sensors are provided to a house, an office, a plant, etc., to achieve so-called electric power visualization so as to improve power-saving awareness for people.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-360925 discloses a power-saving control system that improves a power-saving efficiency. In the power-saving control system, illumination devices, air-conditioners and OA devices are integrally controlled based on detection data output from a first sensor for controlling the illumination devices, a second sensor for controlling the air-conditioners and a third sensor for controlling the OA devices.
The above-mentioned power-saving control system uses only one electric power supply system. Accordingly, this system cannot appropriately respond to a situation where the above-mentioned forcible power restriction or power stop occurs.
Moreover, the above-mentioned power-saving control system is capable of reducing a contract amount of electricity or a demand value (an average amount of electric power used for 30 minutes) if the energy-saving is progressed by the power-saving control system. However, this system does not provide a method or means for responding to a case where an actual amount of use of electricity exceeds a reduced contract amount of electricity or a reduced demand value. Therefore, it may be difficult for this system to achieve an effective power-saving control.